


Reunite

by pidgeon



Series: Reunited and it Feels So Good [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon/pseuds/pidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re real, and we’re not going anywhere. I’ve had to go a year without you. I’m not going to let you get away that easily.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incoming

**Author's Note:**

> ...i have seen 0 reader fics in this fandom. and i'm changing that. shiro is my love so he gets first. i plan for each chapter to follow an episode, either the aftermath or going through the events of it. this one takes place after the second episode, but before the third. let me know what you think? im still fairly new to writing reader fics, any comments help!

Sometimes, the day just doesn’t go as planned.

Example- Shiro had wanted to have a simple breakfast, not play mediator to Lance and Keith. Which, admittedly, seems like that was how mornings were going to go for a while. Pidge wanted to continue their research, yet they were forced to play _keep away_ with a very curious Hunk. 

And you? Well, you had simply wanted to perform some tests on the new modifications you had placed on your ship. It wasn’t really _your_ ship- it was an old one the Garrison had no use for. After that strange meteor hitting down and Pidge, Lance, and Hunk going missing, the entire academy was on lockdown and any unauthorized ships trying to depart were shot down.

You weren’t having it. 

You _had_ to look for your favorite cadets. Being the head of medical, you had grown quite attached to that special little team and their sudden disappearance just wasn’t sitting right with you. So you had a plan to take into the stars and hopefully find the little shits.

Tossing an emergency bag with clothes and essential items into the seat, you lifted yourself in. You were clear of guards for the moment, so hopefully this would go over well. 

“Every things looking good, let’s go ahead and try.”

A small mumble as you began to prepare for take off. You were never really the pilot- always the medic. But that didn’t stop you from learning the basics. It’s just common sense, really. The ship shook just a bit as it began to lift, your lips turning up in a smile. It didn’t last long though as sirens began to sound.

“- _perfect_.”

Looks like taking it slow wasn’t an option, so you hurried it up, watching as the areas around you sped out of sight as you left Earth. Oh man- you were going to be in so much trouble when you returned. 

The stars were a familiar sight, one that left a bittersweet smile on your face. _You’ll see him again. Pidge knows what they’re doing._

“Maybe we should try out the thrusters, first. Get a little extra speed…”

Buttons were pressed and your smile widened as your ship jolted forward. Looks like all those years in the shop with dad had payed off. Not too shabby for a medic. 

“Oh- what _now_?”

Spoke too soon. Red lights flashed as error signs popped up, one after another. You were so busy trying to figure out what was wrong, you barely notice the giant wormhole opening up in front of you. It was too late for you to do anything before you were being sucked in and hurdled into the atmosphere of some planet. 

Meanwhile, Allura was a bit stressed as she was trying to figure out why the castle was malfunctioning so badly. 10,000 years seems to have severely messed up some systems. She was quick to spot the…something entering the atmosphere.

“Woah- what is that?!”

Lance was, of course, the loudest, watching with awe as Allura locked onto the unidentified object.

“It seems to be some kind of ship, a rather primitive one, at that.”

The ship was blazing hot as it blew through the sky. Shiro took a few steps forward as he watched, ready to turn and head to his lion if needed. Since the first Galran attack, he was a little on edge. 

“It…It looks like-“

“IT’S A SHIP FROM THE GARRISON!”

Pidge was interrupted as the blue Paladin seemed to come to his conclusion. The five looked to each other with surprise, nodding in silent agreement as they went to their lions. It just didn’t seem right. It was probably a trap- but they wanted to investigate, just to be sure.

You were panicking just a _bit_. _Totally_ had everything under control except for everything that just _stopped working_.

“You stupid piece of junk! _I’m going to die_ -“

A shriek left your lungs as you plummeted into the ground, your ship pushing up enough dirt to bury it halfway. It took you a moment to gather your wits, groaning as you could practically feel your lower back about to give you some problems. 

“Stupid ship, stupid hole- eugh, let me out!”

You pounded on your door, huffing as you readjusted to kick it open. You weren’t really expecting it to fly off but hey- that’s what you get for using an old ship. The Garrison probably condemned it for being a piece of crap. You tossed out your bag, crawling out after. At least you landed on a planet with oxygen. 

It took you a moment to notice the five giant robot lions behind you. You snatched up your bag once you did, taking quite a few steps back as they let out whoever was inside. Your helmet was staying on, you decided, in case they tried to attack you would at least have some kind of protection. 

“Who are you? Where did you get that ship?”

_Keith_? No way. You let your eyes run across the figures and, sure enough, you recognized each of their faces. Pidge, Keith, Lance, Hunk and-

“-Shiro?”

The leader looked a bit surprised that you knew his name, but he stepped forward, repeating Keiths questions. You dropped your bag, removing your helmet so they could see your face. 

“__?”

You wasted no time in running at the black Paladin, throwing your arms around his neck as you hugged him. You felt his arms snake around your waist as tears pricked your eyes. Your heart was beating a mile a minute. You were almost convinced that it might just pop out of your chest and run off.

“You’re alive. You’re alive and not dead, a-and you’re here-“

You pulled back just enough to look him properly in the eyes, your hands running over his cheeks and jaw. Shiro couldn’t help but smile at you, meeting you halfway as you brought him forward for a kiss.

Keith and Pidge only smiled at the two, Lance and Hunk were just a bit more than confused. You pulled back to wipe the tears from your face, looking over to the others. Everyone was safe- you felt like you could melt from the relief that flooded your body.

“—Wait, wait, what? How’d you get here? Why are you kissing? What’s happening?”

Hunk was quick to fire off questions, making you laugh. Shiro didn’t let go of you, and you were perfectly fine with that. Your hands rested on his upper arms as you smiled at the other four.

“I don’t know how I got here. I was trying to test out some new mods I made, and suddenly I was sucked through some sort of wormhole and tossed at this place. What is this place- what have you all been _doing_?”

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head a bit. “It’s a little bit of a long story, we should probably sit down to talk about it.”

He moved to release you, but you weren’t about to let that happen. With a small whine, you tightened your grip on the other. He noticed and smiled down at you, leaning in for another kiss.

“We have to bring the lions back, then we can explain everything.”

“You…pilot those things?”

Pidge was the one to laugh now, stepping forward as you finally let Shiro release you. They were wrapped up in your arms next, a kiss being placed at their temple. You let them go and smoothed their hair like a worried mother would, forcing them to grab your hands.

“__, we’ll explain in the castle, okay? Allura will help you.”

“I… okay. Okay.”

You picked up your bag and smiled at the five, who only smiled back. You nodded, mostly to reassure yourself before turning to head towards the castle. They watched you, quiet until Lance spoke up.

“So…we don’t get a kiss?”

Shiro outright laughed at that, getting more confused looks from the yellow and blue Paladins. Keith shook his head, turning to head back to his lion.

 

———

 

You were a bit surprised to walk up to the castle and see a woman with white hair waiting for you. She was beautiful, like a woman from a fairytale. Was this Allura?

“Welcome! You seem to be…well received by the Paladins. I am Princess Allura. Please, come inside!”

“Oh, uh..hi. I’m ___.”

You didn’t really know what else to say, so you just followed her inside. She was talking about something, but you weren’t really paying attention. Rather you were focused on the castle. It was all so…pretty. Pretty and advanced. You were intrigued by it all. Just what exactly have your friends been getting into?

“___? ___, did you hear me?”

You placed your focus back to the princess who was now looking right at you. You found yourself in some sort of control room, a ginger haired man staring at you as well.

“I…no, I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“We were just asking about how you got here.”

What a question. You wished you knew, really. Wormhole, that’s really all you could come up with. Wormhole dragged you in and spit you out. The whirr sound of doors opening caught your attention, watching as the five Paladins made their way in. You were quick to return to Shiro’s arms, his embrace more comfortable now that he had taken off his suit. He led you over to a seat, sitting beside you. 

The confused looks Lance and Hunk were giving you doubled as Allura and Coran now joined them. You didn’t really pay them much attention, noting the differences in the man beside you. He was paler, his hair had turned white and there was that large scar running over his nose. His right arm seemed rather hard, as well. _What happened?_

“Well, you two seem…comfortable with each other!” 

Coran interrupted your moment, a faint pink dusting your cheeks. Shiro chuckled, pulling you in just a bit closer.

“Right. ___ is my fiancé.”

Lance and Hunk both seemed to have their jaws on the floor. In all the time they had spent with you, being treated for nausea or being patched up you never once mentioned that. Allura and Coran, however, looked even more confused.

“Fi..ancé?”

“They are going to get married.”

Pidge was quick to answer, earning a thankful smile from you. Both of the Alteans beamed at the explanation, however. 

“Oh, how wonderful! There has never been a Paladin to be wed, before.”

Coran went on about Altean 'bonding ceremonies', excitedly moving about the room. You didn't want to interrupt him, but cute little anecdotes like that would have to wait until you knew what was happening. 

“About the whole Paladin thing. What exactly is that?”

You looked between everyone and up at Shiro as he sighed. Then came the explanations. Of Shiros time being a prisoner, his arm and the story with him crashing. Then the five finding the blue lion. All up until their recent Voltron practices.

“You crashed by the Garrison? Is that why I wasn’t allowed to the site? I… Holy Crow. I always knew you would make history, but I never thought it would be like this.”

You turned your gaze to the entire team, your hands squeezing Shiros. To think that you was so freaked out and they were off defending the universe. How rude. 

“I was so worried. About all of you. I thought that Pidge had managed to find something, but when you all didn’t come back… I could only think the worst had happened. I’m so relieved that you’re all okay.”

Keith smiled at you, leaning over from his spot beside you to affectionately squeeze your knee. Knowing the broody pilot, it made your heart squeeze at the display.

“You didn’t think we’d die that easy, did you? Have some faith.”

You let your lips slip upwards, moving to look back up at your fiancé. He was in the same position, his eyes never leaving you. It hit you hard how much love was in his eyes. Seems a year away had diminished your immunity to your lovers intense charms.

“I’m not sure if I’m dreaming or not, honestly. It feels like at any moment I could wake up and all of this…all of you would be gone.”

You sighed, letting your head hang as you fought off tears at the thought. You can still clearly remember the feeling in your chest when you saw the news report about Shiro and his crew. The feeling when Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all disappeared as well- you didn’t want to go back to that. To not knowing. A finger hooked under your chin and brought your gaze up to Shiro again, his smile sending warmth through you. The kiss he gave you was small, but it was enough.

“We’re real, and we’re not going anywhere. I’ve had to go a year without you, ___. I’m not going to let you get away that easily.”

Those words seemed to do the trick, your attempts at holding back tears failing miserably as you felt the wetness on your cheeks. You hated crying in front of others, but pride be damned! You were just ecstatic about finding your loved ones.

"I-I thought I had lost you, Shiro. Then everyone else disappeared- I don't know what I would have done if I lost everyone!"

There was a chorus of 'aww's, Hunk being the first to get up to wrap his arms around you and Shiro. He was about as much of a blubbery mess as you were, but no one seemed to care. Lance jumped in, smiling happily as you held him to you. Pidge was all but dragged in by Shiro, Keith being _literally_ dragged in by your free hand. You were all together. Safe. _Alive_.


	2. First Look

Allura was more than pleased to find out you were a medic. It was obvious that one would be needed with the nature of piloting Voltron and protecting the universe, and she would have done it but she really didn’t have much experience in the medical field outside of the cryo pods. Having you on board was going to make things a lot easier according to her. 

She was rather excited to show you the infirmary, smiling happily as you freaked out over all the technology found. It reminded her of Pidge, how you bounced around from one machine to the next. Lance had cracked a joke about tearing apart one of the pods to see how it worked, sparking stars in your eyes as you looked hopefully at Allura. 

“Ah- no, I don’t think that would be a good idea. There is something I want to give you, however. It will help in the future.”

Presents? How fun. You watched as the princess brought down a box, the five Paladins crowding around you to see what she was offering. Inside was two white rings and what looked like a golden headband in a design similar to her own. 

“You’re giving me accessories? I mean- thank you, but I don’t think I need to be dressing up in space.”

Allura sighed, shaking her head. She pulled out the objects and held them out to you. “No. Altean healers used these to channel their essence. It allowed them to transform their own energy to heal those in need. It’s not the same as the cryo pods, but it is useful.”

You looked from the woman in front of you to the magic healing _stuff_ in her hands. Taking the rings, you placed them on your pinkies (the only finger they would fit on- did Alteans have tiny baby hands?). You picked up the headband as well, draping it over your hair and across your forehead. 

Nothing happened for a moment, everyone watching in hope that something would. You waited a moment and looked at them with an apologetic smile.

“Maybe only Alteans can use-“

You stopped mid sentence, reaching out to hold onto something to keep you upright. That something was Shiro, who moved forward and placed a supportive hand on your back. It was like you could suddenly _feel_ every atom in your body. Each pump of blood in your veins, each breath making its way into your lungs, each synapse firing in your brain- it was so disorienting. 

“___? ___! What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

Your grip on Shiros arm tightened a bit, squeezing your eyes for a moment to try and focus. Was this your essence you were supposed to be feeling? It was overwhelming! You had always been the one to collect crystals and try to balance your chakras, do yoga and all that, but this was absolutely different. It was beautiful. To think you had this much power inside of you. That everyone had this much power inside of them! And you could use it to heal? Insane.

“This is so much- I can feel everything. It’s… _amazing_.”

“It takes some getting used to, of course. You will find it to be very useful!”

You could see how. Feeling your essence move in you, you could feel the shift as it diverted its path to where you wanted it. Healing with this certainly would be interesting. Once you were sure you could stand properly on your own you loosened your grip on your fiancé. 

“What? No way! I want magic rings!”

You laughed at Lance’s whine, shaking your head at the boy. He certainly hadn’t been changed by this whole situation. Shiro pulled you close to him, looking down at you with concern written all over his face. 

“You sure you’re alright?”

You felt your lips lift into a happy grin, standing on your toes to silence any worries with a kiss. “I’m fine, Shiro. Besides, I get to help. I don’t want to just sit around while you guys have all the fun.”

Your comment must have sparked something in the princess because she had turned from Lance’s childish manner to address the five Paladins, commanding them to go practice forming Voltron. There was a collective groan from Lance and Hunk, the latter moving toenvelop you in a crushing hug.

“But we just got ___ back last night. Don’t we get time to catch up? You know, ‘ _oh hey hows the kids hows the family_ ’ stuff? Right?”

Allura shook her head, crossing her arms as her face moved from its formal expression to one demanding of respect.

“No, we don’t have time. Zarkons forces could be ready to attack at any moment! We mustn’t waste time! To your lions!”

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk all groaned, moving to head to their bunkers. Keith rolled his eyes at the dramatic display, waving to you as he passed. You looked to Shiro, noting the conflict in his eyes. How sweet. You pecked his lips, moving your hands from his.

“I’ll be fine, Shiro. I’m going to play around a bit in here while you get to play outside. Maybe when you’re done you can show me how you manage to pilot a sentient robotic lion.”

He laughed, murmuring an _I love you_ before he left. You watched as the last Paladin left your sight, turning to find the two Alteans beaming at you. Totally not weird. Not at all. 

“It’s wonderful to see love blossoming. How long have you two been set to marry?”

Your fingers moved to the ring on your left hand at Corans question. “He proposed a few months before he was taken. We’ve been together for about four and a half years now. Five and a half if you count the year he was, uh...gone.”

The smile on their faces grew, weirding you out a bit. Deciding to change the subject, the three of you spent your time going over how everything in the infirmary worked a well as checking on the rescued prisoners. Coran had excused himself to make the five Paladins a special lunch, leaving you alone with the princess.

“You and Shiro are very good together, I can tell.”

A smile of your own fell on your features, murmuring your thanks to her compliment. “He’s amazing. Sometimes I can’t fathom why he chose me, but I know I’m the luckiest person in the entire universe to be with him.”

Allura watched you for a moment. She could almost feel the waves of pure happiness that seemed to radiate off of you at the statement. She politely excused herself to go work on restoring some systems on the castle, leaving you by yourself. You didn’t mind, it let you play around a bit.

Time flies when you’re having fun, right? The sound of the doors opening made you jump, turning to see Pidge walking in. You closed the screen on the little wrist gadget you found, turning to face the youngest Paladin.

“Pidge! How was your…training? Practice?”

They gave you a small smile, setting their helmet on the empty desk. They plopped down on the steps, sighing as their eyes scanned over the still frozen prisoners. Your eyes followed, landing back to Pidge with worry.

“They’ll be coming out soon. I managed to adjust the pods to each one so their needs are met quicker.”

They only nodded in acknowledgement, gaze turning down to fiddle with their fingers, leg anxiously tapping the ground. You were left in silence for the next few minutes, pulling your screen back up as you moved from pod to pod. 

“You’re as anxious as me.”

Both you and Pidge looked up to see Shiro walk in, the newcomer greeting you with a kiss to the cheek. You brought your attention to the two once you noticed the look the two Paladins shared.

“These aliens we saved know something about my family. They have to.”

“I hope so.”

You turned your attention away from them, catching bits and pieces of the conversation. Something about being called Champion (you vaguely remembered being told how they called Shiro when they saw him). You pulled up your screen, fingers moving against the hologram to ease the temperature. Seems like their guests were about ready to wake up.

The cryo pod began to defrost, Shiro and Pidge looking up as you watched the prisoner take his first breath. You stepped forward, careful in your movements as to not frighten him.

“There’s blankets in the cupboard, can you bring them out?”

There wasn’t anyone in particular you were talking to, but both Paladins took it on themselves to gather up the blankets as the rest of the rescued prisoners defrosted. You gently examined each one for anything that the pod missed, draping the blankets over them. There was a pot of tea (or at least you thought it was tea) on the desk along with extra cups, so you poured it out for everyone. The blankets were handed out as well as the hot drink, your trained eyes scanning for any injuries you might have missed.

“So how long were you held captive for Zarkon?”

Pidge’s voice brought your attention to them, seeing them speaking with the first prisoner to emerge. You listened to their conversation- quiet and observing. To think these people were imprisoned for so long, it broke your heart. You took a few steps forward as the alien began to recall the reason he referred to Shiro as Champion, attention fully captivated. 

“You were so thirsty for blood. you injured your fellow earthling.” 

Woah- _what_? Your relaxed stance melted into a defensive one. Before you had a chance to speak, to deny the story you were being told, Pidge beat you to it. “You attacked my brother? Why?!”

“No… It can’t be true!”

There was no way. Absolutely no way. You had met the Holts before. Watched how the three were so fond with each other, there was no chance of Shiro hurting Matt. 

“After my brother was injured, where was he taken?”

“I know not.”

“I don’t believe it. There’s gotta be more to the story. I-I couldn’t have hurt my friend.” Shiro spoke up, a familiar look of determination moving in place of the surprise he wore moments ago.“Wait- that ship we were held captive on crash landed on this planet. They’ll have logs of prisoners, some information.”

You looked on as he moved to leave, Pidge never missing a beat and following along behind him. “I’m coming with you!”

“Wh- _be careful_!”

Your voice fell on deaf ears, apparently, the two continuing on without so much as looking back at you. You sighed, sitting beside the prisoner. It was quiet as he drank his tea, your fingers picking at the hem of your pants.

“Shiro couldn’t have hurt his team. He loved Matt- you have to be leaving something out.”

“I only speak of what I saw, child.”

You huffed, standing again. You paced around a bit, not wanting to leave the medical wing but not really wanting to be in it either. You wanted to go with Shiro and Pidge. To see what they could uncover about Pidge’s family. But you had duties as the only medic so you resigned yourself to sitting at the desk and fiddling with your screen.

The loud sirens echoing through the castle made you jump out of your skin, standing up so quickly you knocked the chair over. It took you a moment to calm the rescued prisoners, assuring them that you’d find out what was wrong. You ran to the control room but found no one. You watched through the windows as some sort of missile shot through the sky. It looked like it had been aimed. But where? Your eyes widened in horror as you saw its target- the crashed Galra ship.

You couldn’t do anything. You weren’t a Paladin. You didn’t have the skill set to fight anything besides a cold. You didn’t even know if you could try and use any of the castles defenses- all these controls were maddening! Your attention was brought away as the other three Paladins came running in and to their hangers. Keith was the only one to say anything to you, the others jumping in to get to their lions.

“Stay here, ___. Don’t try to get involved.”

You couldn’t respond- he was already headed to his own lion. How upsetting. You couldn’t do anything to help until it was too late. That was the only downside to being the medic. You could never prevent- only treat. But that’s what you're good at. Helping others, not hurting them.

You grumbled to yourself as you attempted to use the controls. Stupid Altean ships with their fancy technology. You managed to focus in on the area of the missile, only to find a giant monster in its place. The black and green lions were flying about, so that was good, right? Not right. Not at all. The two were getting their butts kicked, being tossed about like a sack of hammers.

You could feel your heart stop as you saw the black lion get slammed to the ground. You weren’t sure how the lions worked, or how much damage they could take, but you could tell that being thrown around like that would make this fight real quick.

The rest of the Paladins came flying in to save the day, much to your relief. Hunk managed to knock the beast down after Keith and Lance distracted it, giving Shiro and Pidge time to join their fellow pilots. Your eyes widened as you watched the five glow, taking off to transform into the most _badass_ thing you had ever seen in your life.

“…that’s not fair. I wanna do that!”

Your childish pout lasted for only a few moments before the fight really started. Punches were thrown, the monster tossed around a weird orb thing, you weren’t really sure what was happening. You were nearly hyperventilating at the actions, frantically looking for something to help. Nothing did, of course. It just made you look like a madman running around. 

Watching helplessly as Voltron was getting pummeled, you could feel that familiar sensation of fear crawling up your throat. There had to be something you could do. You had just got Shiro back. Found Pidge and Kieth and everyone else again. You couldn’t let that slip through your fingers because you couldn’t find a way to keep them safe. 

Even if you did manage to find something, it would’ve been useless. It seems like Kieth came to save the day. Voltron formed a sword at the last possible second, exploding the beast with a single swing. What a show off. You melted into a lump on the floor, legs gone to jelly as you found everyone to be safe. 

You had to wait a few minutes for the Paladins to come out of their hangers, sweaty from battle but pumped about the win. You almost tackled Shiro to the ground with how hard you ran at him. Arms wrapped tightly around him, eyes squeezed shut as you buried your face into his neck. His skin was damp and he smelled kinda bad (was it the suit? He never smelled like this before) but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. His arms circling around your waist made you hold on tighter.

You stayed that way for a few moments, pulling back to check for serious injuries. Finding there were none, you let loose.

“That was _amazing_! You guys totally kicked butt! I mean, I was worried at the beginning there. That thing was kind of close to owning your ass but you hit it right where it hurts! God- Zarkon can piss off. I totally get how he’s so desperate to get his grubby little claws on that thing.”

Everyone laughed at your outburst. Shiro pulled you close to him again, placing a kiss at your temple. He murmured something about you being cute before being interrupted by the princess coming in. She congratulated everyone, even you, before giving the news that a ship was ready to take the prisoners back to their homes. Reluctantly you pulled away, shooing him away with the others to change and allow you time to do a final check up on the rescued prisoners.

When it came time to say goodbye, your team was down two members. You made your farewell rather quick, instead searching for Shiro and Pidge. It took you a little while, but you managed to find them sitting on the bridge. You kept your footsteps quiet as you approached, catching the tail end of Shiros story. Your lips turned up as you saw Pidge wrap their arms around Shiro in a tight embrace. Good- they weren’t angry.

“…don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“What secret?”

You made yourself known, dropping to your knees beside the two. Shiro stumbled over his words a bit, looking to Pidge. They laughed at the boys confused expression, turning to give you a bright smile.

“She already knows.”

“About what- Pidge being a girl? Oh, yeah. Who do you think got _Pidge Gunderson_ accepted since _Katie Holt_ is on a trespassing charge? Being head of medical had its perks.”

A confused look was brought forth, Shiro looking between the two of you. You probably owed an explanation or two on your end.

“After the news of the ‘ _accident_ ’, I was with Mrs. Holt a lot. Comforting her and everything. I knew there was no way a pilot error could have caused a crash- you’re far too careful. I got to talking with Katie about it and we came up with a plan after they got caught. I kept them enrolled and they were able to start searching for the three of you.”

“They do more physical exams than I originally thought.”

You smiled and reached out to fluff Pidge’s hair like a child, earning a tongue sticking out at you. You hoped that you would be able to locate the other two Holts. You knew how devastating it would be to both of the Paladins in front of you if you were unable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sure i irritated my entire family by pausing this episode 8 million times to make sure i got the right dialogue. 
> 
> how do you guys feel about smut? i've been debating on whether or not i want to put it in. ive had some ideas but its not necessary to the story. let me know? if not i can always put it as a little one shot and just make this a collection.


	3. Promises

You had certainly missed waking up with Shiro. It was heaven to open your eyes and see this man holding you, his embrace protective. It was even better on those rare mornings you managed to wake up before him and watch his peaceful face as he dreamed. After he disappeared, you tossed and turned in your bed, waking up confused and angry.

“Mmnh, good morning.”

Your voice was small, tucking yourself in closer to Shiros side. He smiled, the arm around you pulling you even closer. You met halfway in a small kiss, letting your head rest on his shoulder when you pulled away. Your fingers traced random patterns onto his chest as you both laid in silence. It was peaceful. It reminded you of those nice Sunday mornings you would share together, staying in bed until noon and cooking waffles for lunch.

Your peaceful moment didn’t last too long, Shiro sighing as he moved to sit up. You moved with him, not wanting to part just yet. He kissed your temple, getting off of the bed to begin getting ready for the day. Right- there was probably some important Voltron training they had to do or something. It was crazy to think how this group of dorks was somehow supposed to save the universe.

You watched your love remove the shirt he slept in in favor of the one he was going to wear for the day. Your eyes moved down his newly scared skin. You moved off of the bed and reached out, fingertips grazing one of the scars. Shiro tensed, glancing over his shoulder to see your eyebrows knit together.

Your fingers followed the lines like a trail up to his prosthetic. He had changed so much. It made you hurt for him, thinking back to what he must have gone through. Silently you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face between his shoulders. 

“…They’re not so bad. Battle scars, right? They make for good stories.”

He was trying to make you feel better. You snorted, but didn’t say anything else. Many of them looked deep, leaving an angry white line in its place. The things he went through, everything he had to endure- you wanted to kill Zarkon yourself. You squeezed him before letting go, smoothing your hair and gathering your clothes. You didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“Let’s go get breakfast. I want to see how you fly that lion today.”

 

———

 

Not sure what you expected for breakfast, really, staring at the green goo in your bowl. It didn’t really taste like anything. Maybe a bit like something had gone stale, if you had to try and name something. Still, you ate it, reflecting on how weird your life has become. 

“Good morning, everyone! The Arusions wish to throw a party this evening. We well be opening up the castle to them in thanks of their hospitality.”

Allura was bright and cheery as always, smiling happily at everyone sitting at the long table. It was amusing to see everyones morning look. Shiro seemed to be the best of the Paladins as far as waking up went. He was alert and ready to go, though you had an idea that he didn’t really sleep much, after falling asleep before him and waking up after. 

Keith was a little out of it. He was staring at his food with a dazed expression, like he was spacing out. He probably had a hard time waking up, but you knew he’d be ready in no time. Hunk was just shoveling food into his mouth. Not an unfamiliar sight, but you couldn’t help but wonder if that’s something that had him getting out of bed- the idea of breakfast.

Pidge was typing away at their computer, not paying attention to anyone. They had probably been up late and woke up early just to continue their research. Lance was the only one not found. Still sleeping, probably. It wouldn’t surprise you. You all ate in relative silence, watching each person become more alert.

“You wanted to see my lion, right?”

You looked up to Shiro as he spoke, wiping his mouth and standing. He outstretched his hand to you, patiently waiting. You grinned, taking his hand and letting him pull you up. Since seeing Voltron, you had been a bit excited to see the lions in action again. You both made it into the control room and onto the elevator. You were almost bouncing from the anticipation as you descended. 

Once you were stopped, you didn’t get much time to look at anything before Shiro had hoisted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. He grinned at your surprised face, telling you to hold on tight. You did as told, your arms wrapped around his neck as he suddenly jumped forward. He caught something, gliding along the corridor. You watched as the walls zipped past you, yelping when he suddenly let go. 

The harsh land into his ship nearly knocked the wind out of you. Shiro only continuing on as if nothing happened. You actually had a chance to look around, take in the white walls with the black accents passing by, the controls on the ship, the way Shiro watched your excited face. It was all so much. 

He pulled up to another elevator that lifted you up to the black lion. She was big, and very impressive. It was insane to think that someone could actually pilot her single handedly. Shiro grabbed your hand to help you out of the ship, lacing your fingers together as he watched you take in the giant robot. 

“Do you want to take a ride?”

“Yes.”

There was zero hesitation on your end. Shiro laughed, pulling you forward as the black lion moved down to allow you both in. He brought you into the cockpit, your eyes widening at all the controls and lights that were suddenly bright and in your face. He sat in the pilots chair, patting his lap.

“Have a seat, baby.”

You turned and gave him a look, rolling your eyes before doing as told. You leaned onto one of his shoulders so he could still see, squaring your fingers in front of you like you were trying to find the right scene to film a movie.

“Alright, Mr. Paladin. How does this work?”

As if it was as simple as pushing a button and going forward. Shiro grabbed the handles in front of you, the screens coming to life before you took off. He couldn’t hep the proud smirk that came at the look on your face. All wonder and amazement. You had been on your fair share of rescue missions, seen the wonders of space yet it still managed to floor you at just how beautiful it was every time. 

“So? What do you think?”

“…It reminds me of our first date.”

It took Shiro a moment before he understood why. He had brought you stargazing, sneaking out of the Garrison late at night to sit in the desert and name constellations together. It wasn’t really a date, but you had always said that it was. He told you that the stars were almost as beautiful as you were. Watching the stars zip past you now made him horribly homesick. 

“I don’t recognize a single constellation, though. These aren’t _our_ stars.”

He looked over to you, your own eyes focused on the view in front of you. You wanted to go home, bring Shiro back to your shared apartment and take a bath together like you used to and go to sleep and hope that when you wake up all of this would just be a dream. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt Shiros hand covered yours. 

Your skin chilled as the metal pressed against you, eyes being drawn to it. It was probably one of the biggest reminder that things were different. Your fiancé was some protector of the galaxy. There was no going back home, no going back to the life you both had before he was taken. Best case scenario was that defeating this Zarkon guy would go smoothly and you’d be able to help Shiro and the rest of the Paladins until it was time for the Lions to pick new pilots. 

“…We never even got to get married. I… I was so _excited_ to be Mrs. Takashi Shirogane, y’know? I used to have dreams about it.”

It pained Shiro to watch you as you spoke. Your eyes stayed glued to his Galra hand, wet and shiny from unshed tears. He moved his Lion into autopilot, using his other hand to turn your face to look at him. 

“There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think about you. I’ll find a way for us to get married. I promised you after the Kerberos mission you’d be my wife, remember? I always pull through on my promises.”

Maybe Allura and Coran could do some sort of Altean wedding. He didn’t really care about whether it was on Earth or not. Watching the way you bit your lip to keep from crying again and tossing your arms around his neck to hug him just set his determination. 

That’s how you spent most of your morning, exploring the areas around Arus and listening as Shiro explained all about his Lion. Being connected through the mind was such a fascinating concept to you, it made you just a bit jealous. You pressed a kiss to the black Lions exterior once you both returned, thanking her for taking care of your lover. Shiro could only really smile, lacing his fingers with yours as you both walked about the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a hot minute since ive updated. my bad. its kinda short and doesn't offer much as far as plot goes, but i wanted to give you all something lmao. ive decided that im going to do any smut as a separate work and just make a series so everything is all together. thank you all for the comments! give me any ideas for what an Altean wedding would be like, i'm not entirely sure how i want to go about it. hope you guys have been good, thanks for reading!


End file.
